Boredom
by ObessiveTVGeek92
Summary: Van Pelt/Lisbon pairing. Lisbon and Van Pelt turn a boring afternoon into a more exciting one.


The Mentalist – Lisbon/Van Pelt pairing

Boredom

Teresa Lisbon was having a bad day. No scratch that, she was having a bad week. The team had had no cases, and while she knows she should be thankful that no one has been murdered, she's not. No murders means paperwork and paperwork means a bored team and a bored Patrick Jane.

Experience has taught Lisbon that a bored Jane was never a good thing. A bored Patrick Jane meant pranks and tricks played on not just her but the whole team. A bored Patrick Jane meant that Rigsby and Cho never got caught up on their paperwork because they were too busy helping Jane. A bored Patrick Jane usually meant that she and Van Pelt ended up the poor victims of his pranks as he tried to get them to bring their personal relationship to the office.

Why you might ask? Well Lisbon and Van Pelt were married and had been so for two years. It had been a shock to the team at first, but the guys were now over it and were accepting of the couple. And because of the pair's relationship, Patrick Jane was forever trying to get the pair to make out at work or catch them in an intimate moment, not that he ever did because Van Pelt and Lisbon were very professional at work.

Lisbon was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on her paperwork, but her mind kept straying. It kept straying to a certain redhead sitting in the bullpen and all the things she wanted to do to that redhead when they got home to release all of her pent up energy. A smile graced Lisbon's lips and she began to chew her bottom lip as she envisioned the naked squirming body of her wife underneath as she had her way with her.

Lisbon closed her eyes and let the image grow clear. She could see Grace's red hair spread out in a fiery halo as her back arched up towards her. She could hear Grace moaning as she worked her closer to her release. Teresa's breathing began to pick up as she saw herself kiss a path up her lover's soft skin. Teresa started at Grace's belly button and slowly kissed a path up to the valley of her breasts, kissing up over Grace's right shoulder and up the side her neck before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Lisbon heard herself moan causing her to jerk her eyes open and remember where she was. However, after her steamy daydream about Grace there was the familiar tightness deep in her core that only one person could bring her relief. Lisbon needed to find Van Pelt and fast. Lisbon sent her wife a quick text telling her that she needed to see her.

Van Pelt was sitting at her desk slowly crawling her way through the stack of case reports that needed finished and trying to avoid the boys' obvious attempts to get her to go into Lisbon's office. Unfortunately her resolve was slowly depleting. Her paperwork was boring and she desperately wanted to spend some time with her wife, but that's why they had made the rule of always being professional at work.

As she read the same line of her report twice, Grace's mind began to wander to the brunette holed up in her office. She began to think of the many ways she could use all her extra energy and simultaneously give Teresa a night to remember. Grace let her eyes close as she imagined slamming Teresa up against their front door as soon as they got home and crashing their lips together. Her hands would find their way to her dark haired wife's shirt and slowly un-do the buttons, with her lips kissing a trail down the newly exposed skin. Teresa would push her leather jacket to the floor and quickly rid her of her favourite purple jumper. Grace would undo her wife's belt and push her pants sensually of her hips.

Grace could her Teresa's gasp as the cold air hit her exposed skin causing Grace to smirk. She closed the small gap between their lips and pulled the brunette into a fiery kiss. Grace could feel her own pants slide slowly down her legs before she kicked them off. She pulled her wife closer to her so that their bodies were flush. When they broke apart, Grace picked her wife up bridal style, causing the pair to giggle, and carried her to their bedroom.

Grace was just about to lay Teresa on the bed when her phone buzzed on her hip, waking her from her fantasy. This better not be a murder Van Pelt thought as she quickly glanced around the bullpen to make sure the boys hadn't caught her daydreaming. That's when she noticed the boys weren't there, making her suspicious.

Van Pelt picked up her phone and opened the text:

_Hey babe, need you. Now. T xxx_

Van Pelt's face lit up at the message. Maybe her by-the-rules-wife hadn't been doing paperwork either. Maybe her wife was also bored. Well that suited Van Pelt fine. She sent Lisbon a short reply:

_Meet at the usual place in five. G xxx_

Grace quickly got up from her desk and went to the women's locker room to change. She had a surprise for Teresa.

Lisbon was unbelievably turned on after her fantasy about her wife and for once was grateful that she was hidden away in her office. When she got Van Pelt's response, the coil in her core only tightened further, leaving her wondering how she was going to make it to their usual place in the abandoned rooms in the attic space of the CBI building.

Lisbon had to calm herself down enough to make the short journey up to their secret rendezvous spot. She took a few deep breaths before discarding her blazer and heading up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Van Pelt was getting changed as quickly as she could manage. Happy with her appearance, she donned her trench coat and headed upstairs to meet her wife. Their boring afternoon was about to become very interesting.

Patrick Jane was hiding out in his room in the attics, when he heard footsteps pass his door. He recognised the footsteps as Lisbon's. A few minutes later he heard a pair of heels pass his door and knew that would be Van Pelt. A smile formed on Jane's mouth as figured that he finally had the pair. Today would be the day that he caught them acting very unprofessionally in the work place.

When Van Pelt reached their room, she saw the door stood ajar causing her heart rate to increase. She slipped inside the room and came face to face with her wife.

Their eyes connected and they stood just looking at each other for a minute. Grace used the time to leisurely undo her trench coat, and when she was sure Teresa was following her hands, she slipped out of the coat. Lisbon gulped at the sight of her wife standing before her in nothing but the lacy black lingerie she had bought for their last anniversary. Grace's skin looked even creamier against the black lace. It made Teresa want to caress and kiss her all over.

In that moment the magical silence that had settled over the pair burst as they ran at each other. The couple collided in the middle of the room in a frenzy of tangled limbs and clashing lips and teeth. The kiss was passionate as hands explored bodies, with Grace working fast to rid Teresa of her clothing. The brunette palmed her wife's breast through the lace bra, causing Grace to let out a gasp when the rough fabric came into contact with her erect nipple. Teresa dipped her tongue into the welcoming heat of the red head's mouth and their tongues followed the familiar dance for dominance.

The couple locked eyes, with darkened looks full of lust, when the broke apart for air. The red haired agent began to kiss a path down the older woman's chest, moving aside the material of her bra to lick and nip at the hardened bud. Teresa gasped and subconsciously arched her chest towards Grace's mouth, spurring her on. Grace switched to the other nipple giving it equal attention as its twin, simultaneously ridding Teresa of her bra.

Teresa tugged on the red locks, bringing her wife's lips back to her own. Grace's hands ran down her wife's sides before settling on her backside giving it a quick squeeze. Lisbon's legs instinctively wrapped around the younger woman's waist and Van Pelt walked them over to the old loveseat. Grace gently laid her lover down before quickly coming to hover over her. Their lips joined in loving kiss, eyes locked and full of love for one another.

The pair were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the door slide open and the click of the camera. They didn't hear Jane chuckle lightly at the picture nor did they see his look of longing as he took note of the expression between the two. They didn't hear the door slide close and Jane's footsteps fade as he walked away.

As quick as the moment had come, it was over and the passionate frenzied need for release took over. The last few remaining articles of clothing were discarded and hands wandered to the most intimate of places. The matched each other's pace perfectly in a well practiced dance bringing them to a simultaneous release.

Teresa's body arched into Grace's as they rode out the waves of passion. Grace connected their lips together and kissed her wife lovingly before collapsing, energy spent. Lisbon rolled them so that they fit comfortably on the loveseat, enjoying the quiet snuggle in the afterglow of their love making.

Lisbon began to trace lazy circles over Van Pelt's exposed side as the pair lay cocooned in a pleasant silence. Sunlight danced through the cracks of the boarded windows highlighting the soft smiles that graced each woman's face. Grace pulled her wife closer to her as her eyes began to droop. She was quite content to doze with her wife safely in her arms, although she knew it wouldn't last long.

Lisbon dozed off as well feeling secure in the strong grasp of the red head's arms. She knew that they couldn't doze for too long as their presence would be missed downstairs and the boys, or worse Hightower, would come looking for them. But for now she was happy in the arms of her love.

The pair were startled awake by the buzzing of Teresa's phone. The light coming in from the windows had lessened, and they realised that they had slept longer than they had meant to. They quickly re-dressed and Lisbon checked her phone.

Grace noticed her wife's face drop and that usually meant one of two things. Either Jane was in trouble or they had a case. She squeezed her wife's arm reassuringly as Lisbon read the text. Teresa raised her head and their eyes connected, giving Grace a small smile before uttering the last four words either women wanted to hear at that moment: _We've got a case_.

Van Pelt gave a sharp nod indicating that she understood, allowing her Agent Van Pelt mask start to slipping into place. Lisbon noted the change in her wife's demeanour and let out a sigh; so much for taking her hot wife home to continue what they had started. Grace heard the sigh escape from Lisbon's lips. She let her Agent facade slip momentarily as she pulled the brunette towards her and locked lips in a deep kiss. For one last moment they were Teresa and Grace before putting on their professional masks and becoming Agents Lisbon and Van Pelt.

Hand in hand, Lisbon and Van Pelt headed back to the bullpen. After what had started out as a dull afternoon, they had managed to turn it into a romantic interlude, and now it was time for a chaotic evening. It was say to say that their boredom had been cured, but it had only left them wanting more; it was going to be a long night for the two female CBI agents.


End file.
